Another Way To Put It
by LorrCakies
Summary: Most people say I’m lucky for having the perfect man but I don’t see it. I’m basically just a show girl; a toy to boost his reputation. I don’t even love him or like for that matter. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Yup, the arse face himself. My boyfriend.But I love-
1. Into Updated

**Another way to put it**

**A/N:**_This is using roughly using the same OC's from "The-Quoi"'s "Yes, Unfortunately.". And let the record show that I am the original creator of Miss Cassandra Smith. Fixed & re-uploaded. Starting to continue story. Expect more real soon._

Most people say I'm lucky for having the perfect man but I don't see it. I'm basically just a show girl; a toy to boost his reputation. He's the most arrogant person I've ever met. He only takes me out to formal events with lots of people; which is only once a month. Gosh, I just realized I haven't even had my first kiss yet! I've been with him for almost four years now and it's just the same things over and over again. Same places, same people, and same events. I don't even love him or like for that matter. The only reason I'm still with him is that I have no one else wanting me and not to mention those expansive gifts.  
Tom Marvolo Riddle. Yup, the arse face himself. My boyfriend.

Our relationship started in first year on Valentine's Day. He was getting candy and card from almost all the girls in the school. I guess he was tired of all the attention because he took one of his gifts and ripped off the 'to' and 'from' tag then started to walk up to me sitting by the fountain.

I was shocked by the whole thing, I opened the little paper card attached to the candy and read it aloud, "Will you be my lover?". I was dumbfounded. Why would the most popular boy ask me? I was just a nerdy little bookworm. Of course I accepted with a blush, but I always regretted it. Now I know how much of a jerk he is.


	2. A Typical Day for Cassandra Smith

**Another way to put it**

**A/N:**_First real chapter! Yays. Anywho, I'm aware that I messed up the time line in the 'Into' so, just disregard the number of years they have been together. Really It's been almost seven years._

The first day of school is always my favourite. Oh, how I missed the environment of this place. Our first class was always Defence Against The Dark Arts every year, which always started my year badly. You see, I'm _really _bad at spells and such so I guess this is another reason I'm still with Tom- easy grades. He helps me with this kind of stuff; he doesn't want his girlfriend making him look bad.

I walked into the class and seated myself in the front in an empty desk. Just when I started unpacking my books the giggling nargles swarmed me. This pack leader spat something at me that sounded like something about my flat chest.

You guessed right, I'm one of those late bloomers. Flat all over with no meat or curves. They also have this theory where if they cut off my hair I would look like a poorly fed middle aged man.

I hate Mother Nature! Why did I have to always be the target? I'm pushing seventeen but i look twelve; I'm short _and_ a stick. Nothing is pretty about me, nothing at flipping all! Sometimes I just want to rip out all of my hair, scratch out my eyes and change my name.

"_I believe you're in my seat. __**I **__belong next to Tom. Not you, Dweeb!"_ The nargle raised her hand to strike me, and I'm sure you guessed already that she didn't really say 'Dweeb'. I flinched and prepared myself.

Behind them someone cleared their throat; they froze and spun around to face the stranger. I opened my eyes to see if I was safe.

"_You done? I need to get through." _Tom came to my rescue yet again.

Okay okay, maybe that was another reason reason why I kept him around. My brave nargle defender.

The nargles fell all over the place and stumbled on their words. I couldn't help but snort at them. As soon as the giggle left my lips I received death glares from those pretty girls, which shut me up.

I let out a sigh as Tom sat next to me.

"_You owe me something."_

I knew what he meant exactly. You see, I had to play the loving girlfriend role in a happy relationship. A check kiss, that's what he wanted every single time. Just imagine how many times I've done this considering the number of times I've been picked on. Oh, and get this, he makes me do it in public or in front of a few people. I asked him why once; his reply was _"To make the world jealous."_

Why would the world be jealous of me? Wait, scratch that. Why would _anyone _be jealous of me? I'm a small chested, flat assed, four eyed loser face moron with the personality of a toaster and the body of a naked Japanese maple.

Just as I lean in to kiss Tom's acne free skin a ruler slaps down on the desk in front of us causing me to jump from in my seat.

"_I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour in my classroom!"_ Professor Merrythought proceeded to start the class with a bad attitude.

The whole class Tom only acknowledged my existence once because most of the time he was too busy answering every question the teacher asked.

"Pssht, show off." I muttered under my breath while my head was rested on my hand.

Tom heard me, damn. _"What was that, Cassandra dear?"_

"_Oh! Nothing, Sweetheart."_ I smiled sweetly at him before rolling my eyes and continuing my work.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same as every other; Two more morning classes. Potions, where Tom continues to excel and Herbology, where I did the work for him. That is the one class that I save _his _ass in.

Lunch, where Tom was swarmed by his peers and bathed in the popularity while I sat to the side, reading.

Another set of classes. History of Magic and Apparition class.

By that time I was fed up with all those people and just needed some air, and some Cassandra time. So, I decided to skip out on Diner and instead went for a walk around the grounds... Which is when I first met _him. _


End file.
